For Old Time's Sake
by FudoTwin17
Summary: It's been years since the team split up and everyone has adapted a new persona. However, when Batman and the new Robin call them back together for an urgent problem, they are sent to capture Nightwing, their youngest, who has apparently gone to the dark side. However, things are never as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_The truth is, good and bad, dark and light, pure and evil, I've never really been good at finding that line, that boundary you can't cross. _

The original members of the team, minus one, stood together, eyes watchful and obviously scared. Horror was clear as day on their faces, but their intentions were darker than night. They were grouped together, looking around cautiously. The five walked forward, two watching the back, two watching the sides, and one at the front.

_I've done a lot of bad things, though, that I know are right on that boundary. I've lied. I've cheated. I've nearly killed. Like I said, I've done a lot._

"Where is he?" One of them asked, perspiration dampening his forehead.

"I-I don't know." Whispered back another who walked at his side. She wouldn't deny her fear. After everything she had heard that he'd done since she saw him last . . . . She was extremely worried.

"Just keep moving." Commanded the leader, a sharpness to his words.

_I'd bet my friends from childhood are thankful they didn't turn into me. All those who laughed at me, bullied me, hurt me, I'll bet have nightmares about me. They're probably worried they'll become my first kill._

They moved a bit faster. The group hid their tracks by moving through the warm stream, but they couldn't help the bad feeling that welled in the pit of their stomachs. The moonlight cast an artificial brightness on the water and the night. As they walked, the feeling only grew stronger.

They came to a small bank. Something there felt familiar. It should have. It resembled a bank from one of their first missions with him playing the part of leader. He had taken this place for his own as a messenger to them, his friends.

They were still his friends.

They were still his friends . . . .

_But, you see, I didn't plan on this. None of it. I was sucked into this by good deeds if you could believe that. It happened, because I was doing the right thing. And I ended up attracting unwanted attention. Now, now I-we are paying for it._

The group looked around. The gloom, yet somehow comfortable area, made it that much more uncomfortable. The adults were silent as they split up to search. They didn't exactly know what they were looking for, but they knew they needed it.

They needed it to find him and maybe, just maybe, he would be there.

And to prove to themselves that they were good enough. They needed to find something. Anything.

_This isn't how I wanted to spend the rest of my years. But now that my life has turned into a bloody nightmare, well, I've lost a lot. And losing a lot means more than my reputation and my friends and family. _

A girl knelt down by the water, noticing something strange. She took a hand and let it sift through the murky, beautiful waters, searching for whatever it was that she was sure she had seen. A strong hand fell beside hers in the search for the object.

She looked at him as he paused.

Then his hands moved over slightly to dig up what she and he had seen. When he pulled it out, he felt someone come up behind him to stare in shock.

"That's . . . . That's . . . ." The male choked.

_I lost her. And the only way to ensure that she stays alive is to keep doing what I'm told. _

"What is it?" The leader asked as he reached the scene. His intent stare found itself on the object before he understood. He looked away, a small sign of respect that he could give for his comrade, now understanding that it wasn't his fault.

The others just stared in confusion at the object.

They didn't understand the seriousness of the situation.

_My friends . . . . I sent them a message, but I only told a few since it's only been a week, but I hope they figure it out. I don't like to fight. I won't kill, but I don't want to fight. Especially not them._

"What does it mean?" Asked a female as she appeared silently behind them.

The first male that understood looked at her, his hands shaking in tight fists. At one point, the female might have tried to take his hand or shake him out of it. He looked at her darkly.

_I hate doing this, but I know I have to. I have to keep moving forward. She wouldn't have wanted me to do this for her either way, but . . . I can't let her die._

The male took the object and placed it in the female's hands. She held it for a moment, staring at a ring. It had a silver band with small details in gold. A ring of small, sparkling diamonds were forefront, barely coming any higher than the rest of the ring. She stared at it, knowing what it was by the exquisite designs while the other two still had no clue.

Her lush lips parted in a silent gasp.

_I didn't know how to tell my friends what was going on, so I gave them the thing that made me realize in the first place that she had been taken. It was delivered to me by an assassin who gave me a time and place to discuss how to get her back, how to keep her alive._

"No." She stated, looking up at them.

"What?" Asked the only male not knowing quite what was going on.

"He-He . . . ."

_I'll admit I'm scared. But not for myself. For her._

The leader, seeing her shock and inability to speak, stated, "He proposed."

The two blinked in shock. Now they understood what it was, but . . . .

"Why did he leave this as a clue?" The girl asked, shock still evident on her face. She just didn't understand why he would want to let them know this. He was never one for pity. He usually liked to keep to himself, actually.

The boy who first understood looked at her, knowing in his unmasked eyes.

_I have to do what they want, but they don't. They don't have anything being held against them. So I just hope they can help her. I've never been one for help, but for her . . . I'll do anything. I admit it. I'm desperate and I need help. _

"Because they're using her as blackmail against him. They probably kidnapped her or something and threatened that if he didn't do whatever they told him to, they'd kill her. He's probably been being controlled this entire time!" The man exclaimed, his voice growing alarmingly loud.

The leader looked at him for a second. "How can we be sure of this theory?"

"You could ask." A chilling voice claimed behind the group that had been too busy with the find to watch their backs.

_I just wonder if they'll understand. What if they don't help? When the team fell apart and I went off to become a Teen Titan, well, we weren't all best friends. I've only just rebuilt the relationships between my best friend and I and the leader, the real leader. _

They all spun around to stare at their youngest, shock and surprise evident on all their faces. He just walked forward, smiling at them as if it were all those years ago. His eyes flitted between them as he walked forward to greet them, talking as brightly as day.

_Our friendly Martian and I have been working on it, but it's still hard. Our not so evil clone and I, well, that's been easier somehow. When we lapse into silence, it's comfortable. _

"How have you all been?" He asked as if it were some high school reunion. "Haven't seen you in a while. Anything new happen lately?"

"Bats got the team back together." One of the girls said. He looked at her calmly for a moment.

_And she . . . . Well, I haven't seen her in years. I pray that they all will help me. I can't do this much longer. I can't hold out, and I'm admitting it, much to my distain. _

"Yeah?" He asked smiling. "The mission?"

"To capture you. Figure out why you went rouge." She stared at him, taking in everything. He'd grown. "Why did you go rouge?"

He smirked as a darkness interrupted the light where he stood from a dark storm cloud passing through the sky in front of the moon. "I figured you might have figured it out." He looked pointedly at the ring.

"She's been kidnapped, hasn't she?" The leader asked.

"Yes." His smirk faded before, after a slight pause, his face brightened with a fake smile. "Sorry I have to run, but I have a beating to get to."

He turned to walk away, but three of them made themselves block his exit while the others moved to the back.

"We can't let you do that to someone." His best friend called, a look of sadness clear on his face.

_I hope they help, but I have to do what I have to do. The sooner they find her the better. I can't hold out much longer. But I have to for her._

The surrounded man gave his friend a charming smile, "I never said who's beating."

The boy who hadn't been able to say anything since the other arrived finally spoke. "Who's?"

He smiled brightly at the other as if discussing the weather. "Mine."

The present telepath gasped in horror. "But you can't!" She exclaimed. "You-You have to escape or something!" She said.

The boy easily looked at her. "Well, I have someone to protect. And besides, I went against direct orders to be here. Bye!" He waved before they realized they were looking at one another rather than him.

His best friend cursed under his breath.

_Barbara._

FudoTwin17: Yay! Done. :D

Cat: Slightly depressing, wasn't it?

FudoTwin17: Yeah, but that's what happens. For those of you who don't know, my goldfish died. He didn't deserve to die so young!

Dog # 1: He was seven years old. No need for that.

FudoTwin17: Whatever. Yeah, I don't own DC. Review. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

FudoTwin17: Yo!

Cat: And she's about to apologize.

FudoTwin17: Uh, yeah. I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I was kinda stuck. I have so many ideas in my head that I didn't know where I should start, but I eventually decided to start it here. I hope you enjoy it.

Dog # 1: She doesn't own Young Justice or anything else that shows up during this.

Chapter 1

"Hey, Dick! Leaving early?" One of the guys shouted. He was Jim Carter, one of the police officers down at the office. His eyes bored into a younger male who'd just turned around to reply.

Dick Grayson was one of the few straight cops that worked in Bludhaven, meaning that the straight cops, like Jim, were always watching his back. But there was more to it than that. Dick was friendly and easy to smile at. Somehow, he had never taken a life on the job and had also remained clearheaded for the rest of them to follow him. As well as that, he had this aura that made people look up. He made many friends on the job just for that reason. So seeing him walking out, well, Jim was obviously curious. Dick sometimes would stay for hours after his shift was over tracking down criminals and helping out. So what was different that day?

Dick had an easy-go-lucky look to him. He had neat hair and was muscular enough to be handsome. He wasn't the tallest guy, but that was all made up for by his personality, background, and general morals. Yet at the same time, he was slim and maneuverable. His eyes always glinted a dark, yet somehow bright, hopeful blue. Dick smiled back. "Oh, I've got the weekend off so I'm going to Gotham."

"Oh!" Cindy, hopefully another straight cop, exclaimed from next to Jim. She had a coffee in her hand and was flipping her blond locks behind her shoulder. "Visiting Bruce?"

Dick smiled politely. "No, I'm headed to the library first thing."

Jim blinked before bursting into a ginormous smile. "Ooh! I see. Going to see Barbara then? You seem excited. What's the occasion?"

Barbara, his now two-year girlfriend (not counting all the on and off times they had), was the head of the Gotham City Library. Every time Dick got a chance, he was heading to the library, and all the guys at the station knew it, too.

Dick seemed to be forcing his smile, but he still seemed open and completely friendly. He turned and waved at the other officers. "I'll see you guys later."

Right about then, they all started laughing and throwing random sentences at Dick. He managed to escape, though, shutting out their voices as he closed the door. He smiled to himself, hand securing something in his pocket.

Right then, in his other pocket, his phone vibrated. He sighed, a bad feeling coming over him as he took out the phone and read the text. It was Wally.

_Bro, Star won't take no 4 an answer. _Wally had written. Dick frowned. _She wants 2 kno where u r. She thinks you wil take her back after what she did 2 u. _

Dick groaned. When he had just begun life as Nightwing and left the Teen Titans, they had all still been good friends. He and Starfire more than that. At the time, he and Barbara had been angry at one another and he had been solely focused on Starfire. And she made him happy. So he had proposed. There had even been a wedding, but after Raven's dark side had interrupted, Star said she needed to go on a soul-finding mission. She left him.

He could still remember how hurt he had been. She had even told him to find someone else and that, even though she knew he loved her, he had to let her go. And he never held it against her. She said she had to go and she had to go.

However, Starfire had appeared a couple days beforehand, not knowing where to find Dick. She didn't know where he was, so she had asked Wally, who had alerted Dick and told Starfire that she had already made her choice.

Unfortunately, Star didn't let it go. She claimed that she was in love and that she knew he couldn't have found someone to replace her. She said she knew that she was irreplaceable. And it was true.

But the truth was that, although they both would have been happy together, Dick would never be able to live without memory of that moment when she said that she had to go.

And as well as that, being with Barbara was . . . . It was perfect. Nothing was wrong. Every moment was passionate and every silence was full of love and comfort. It was never awkward with Barbara. She was his perfect match and he hers.

They needed each other.

He needed her.

_Plez, giv me sum time. _Dick typed. _I haven't even done it yet!_

In a flash, he got back an answer. _Yea, I'll hold her off 4 as long as I can. But plez hurry. I can't do my job w/ her here all the time begging me 4 u._

Dick sighed in momentary relief. _Thanx. I owe u._

_ Yea, u do. _Came one more text before the other boy got in his car and set down his bags. He had two things-scratch that-three things he had to do. He began driving, overnight bags already in the backseat. He sighed.

It took a little driving, but very quickly, or slowly in Dick's opinion, he arrived where he needed to be. Number one thing to do: Have a talk with the commissioner. He slammed the door and walked up to the house.

It was a fairly good-sized house in light colors. In the darkening light, it's white walls seemed eerie, but the building somehow kept it's comforting feeling that Dick was sure the commissioner brought it for. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for the door to open.

Very quickly, the commissioner stood in front of him. The man, even in his slightly older age, still had the same aura he did when Dick first met him. He was indeed somewhat opposing, yet a perfectly understandable and smiling man whom was very good at comforting moments when he had to be. Jim Gordon blinked for a moment before smiling politely. "Oh, Dick. I wasn't expecting you."

"Yes, I'm sorry for not calling beforehand." Dick smiled. "I need to speak to you. May I come in?"

Jim blinked. "By all means." He stepped aside to let Dick into his home and led the boy to the kitchen, where they both sat down to talk civilly.

"Well, what's this about?" Jim asked, noticing the nervousness in Dick's eyes and posture.

"Well, you see, Mr. Gordon." Dick began, taking a deep breath. This was probably the hardest moment of his life. "As you know, Barbara and I have been together for some time." Jim nodded in understanding. "And, well, I love her. More than anything. So I thought that the best thing to do about that was this." He pulled out the box from his pocket.

It was a black velvet box that, although not too big, was just large enough. Jim, after being urged by Dick to take it, opened it and had no ability to hide his shock. It was a ring. It had a silver band with little waves of gold. In the front, there were two rows of six diamonds that barely came above the rest of the ring's height. It was beautiful. Jim looked up at Dick, who's voice seemed to grow stronger with the sense of recognition.

"I want to marry Barbara. I love her. But it wouldn't be right for me to just ask her. She is your daughter and my dad always told me that one should always ask the father first. It's the right thing to do. I'm asking your permission, sir. I want to be able to call Barbara my wife. I want to call you my father-in-law." Dick stated. His eyes were like passionate storms where the water rose and fell steadily and wildly.

After a moment, Jim found his voice. "You love her?"

"More than my own life." Dick admitted, something strange considering his occupation.

Jim paused a moment, choosing his words correctly. "You know, the first time I met you, I didn't think too much. I thought of tragedy and I wondered what would happen to you. As well as that, I could only think of my daughter and how I wouldn't leave her. Not like her mother." He sighed. "But in just a year, you and Barbara began to become friends. Soon, you were always over here or she was always at Wane's. I was glad, really. You were a great kid and I could only be grateful. Soon, though, I became worried, like any father. You see, I could see Barbara developing feelings for you and I was worried that you'd break her heart. When you left for that school in Russia, she had been so depressed. But then you came back and I remember the look of joy in her eyes when she looked at you and how you came to me before you asked her to be with you." He paused, eyes distant. "Really, I was still worried, but I couldn't say no. And you've been inseparable since. I knew it was only a matter of time before you came to me." He paused. Then a warm smile filled the commissioner's face. "And she did a good job finding the right guy. You have my blessing."

A smile filled Dick's face. He was more than happy. Joy filled his heart. For once, he didn't restrain himself around Jim. He bolted out of his chair and hugged the commissioner for all he was worth, muttering thousands of thanks.

Mr. Gordon blinked. "Uh . . . ." He patted Dick's back awkwardly.

Dick pulled back, sheepishly smiling and rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, sorry."

Mr. Gordon smiled. "It's fine. Just don't do it again."

. . .

Barbara yawned as she began putting a bunch of books on their shelves from the book cart. She was bored and was completely out of her mind. Dick said he'd be coming at seven thirty, but that was a half an hour away.

_An entire thirty minutes. _

She sighed, resigning herself to her fate. Little did she know what was going on right then.

. . .

"Martha, please, can you help me out?" Dick asked after he had walked into the Library's superintendent's office. She knew she was in trouble as soon as the boy had closed the door. His charming smile only made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. As well as that, he was wearing a suit, a tux. That in itself was worrying. He was very open about his opinions of "monkey suits" as he called them.

"With what?" She asked suspiciously.

"Can Barbara please get out early?" And there it was.

"And why would I do that?" She asked, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. The woman stared at Dick.

"Because she's a good worker and she never leaves early. As well as that, she's a wonderful woman and you would be doing a poor, overworked man a favor." He replied, batting his almost nonexistent eyelashes at her in a begging fashion.

"I can't. Sorry, Dick, but I can't just let every one of my workers off just because their boyfriends begged me too." Martha stated, resuming her typing only to stop almost immediately.

Dick had gotten on his knees, despite the tux's limitations, and put together his hands pleadingly. "Pretty please? I'll bring you some ice cream! With whip cream and two cherries instead of one! Plus a piece of apple pie! I know you can't resist the pie." He said.

Martha sighed, "I'm sorry." She stated, once again trying to resume her typing. Obviously, she failed.

Dick had bent over with his hands out, only his face up. "Please! Anything! Free tickets to Disney World? I'll pay. I swear."

Martha blinked, letting out a frustrated sigh. Honestly, she really did like Dick. And Barbara was the best worker she had, one of the many reasons she had made her head of the library. It was times like this that she really got annoyed at Dick for. He really was hard to say no to. And he was stubborn. "What's so important about today?"

Dick looked up at her. Suspiciously, his eyes comically went side to side, searching for a bug or trying to find who it was that was listening in. In an instant, he was at her side and was whispering in a low voice.

"I'm proposing to Barbara tonight."

Martha's eyes widened. _Oh, what the hay. _Martha thought to herself. _I couldn't have said no to those eyes anyway. _"Okay. But I better be invited to the wedding." She stated.

Dick smiled joyously. He pulled her into a tight hug (as he was feeling very huggy that day) and laughed just to laugh. "You'll be the guest of honor!" He promised between more expressions of thanks.

Martha sighed, smiling despite herself. "Well, go on. Go get her!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The man stated, saluting her and practically running out the door.

Martha sighed. "He better not be joking about that pie."

. . .

Barbara would admit it. She was completely bored. And only a minute had passed, although it felt like an hour. She resumed putting the books on the shelf. Her eyes went up when she heard something. However, it was only a old lady struggling to reach a shelf. She sighed just when her vision was blocked by two hands she knew by heart.

"This is a mugging. Give me all your love and affection and nobody will be hurt." Said an obviously altered voice.

She smirked, immediately letting her voice become like a damsel in distress. "Oh! Please, take it! Take all of it!"

She could almost feel his smile as his hands moved down to cup her waist. She turned toward him, her hands moving to his neck. His smile was perfect. She could feel the warmth of his body through his clothes.

"If you really want me to." He smoothly spoke in a quiet voice like that of a jaguar's purr. She smiled and they leaned into each other. His hands stayed perfectly at her waist, and he let his lips touch hers. Almost instantly, it was as if they were on fire with passion. However, she had only just begun to trace his lips with her tongue when he pulled away.

His eyes were on the old lady, who stared very openly at them. "Sorry." He apologized quietly, but loud enough so she could hear. Her cheeks turned bright pink and she walked away hurriedly.

The two love birds looked at each other before struggling to hold in their laughter. As soon as they had settled down, Barbara noticed his clothing choice. She rose an eyebrow. "Nice monkey suit. Why the choice of clothing?"

He smiled at her, his hand pulling a box off her book cart that she hadn't noticed. "We're going on a date."

She rose an eyebrow. "I'm still working my shift-"

"No, you aren't. I cleared you with Martha. She said you can go." Barbara blinked.

"But I thought the date was at eight-"

"Nope. That's the time of the reservation I made. And we'll be just in time if you change and I drive like Bruce does when trying to escape fangirls." He stated, his hand absentmindedly playing with a lock of crimson hair while the other handed her the box.

She smiled. "Okay. I'll be back, pixy-boots." She kissed him on the cheek and disappeared.

Dick smiled to himself after she had gone. Step two in his brilliant plan had been a success.

. . .

Barbara smiled once she had sat in her seat at the table. She had just finished washing her hands, but Dick was taking forever. She figured he must have been combing his hair or something, because he couldn't just be washing his hands. Either that, or he was the most feminine man she knew. Well, he did take longer showers than she did, but she had a feeling that had to do more with his scars than anything else.

However, she wished he'd hurry up. She had been given odd looks by neighboring tables.

She was at a table set for two and she was sitting there lonely, despite wearing an obviously well made dress. She had her molten locks falling around her face, bringing out her brown eyes. Her lips were glossy from all the nervous licking she had done. Her dress was a brilliant red that shined like fire when the light hit it. It was somewhat low, but only enough for comfort, and only had straps. It's length was a bit uneven, but mostly ended at her knees. As well as that, she wore black heels.

She had a feeling that it was partially her dress that made people look at her.

However, Dick was a very modest guy. And for Gotham, or Bludhaven for that matter, this was extremely modest. He showed it mainly when he picked her clothes. If she had chosen her own dress it would probably be way more showy.

But that didn't make her any more comfortable. Little did she know part three was in progress right that second.

It wasn't a minute before the waiter walked up. "Are you okay? You're all alone."

She nodded. "I'm fine. My boyfriend is just taking a while to wash his hands." Even when she said it it sounded stupid. She could see the pity in the waiter's eyes.

"After this long, I don't think he's coming back." He stated, sitting in Dick's seat. "You know, if you need a ride after this-"

"My boyfriend didn't walk out on me." Barbara stated passionately. "I know him. He would never do that."

The waiter sighed. That pitying look was horrible. "I'm sorry. This must be rough on you, but I just cleaned my hands in the bathroom. There was no one else there."

That made her pause. He . . . wasn't there?

Seeing his chance, the waiter reached out a gloved hand in the highly formal restaurant and grabbed her hand. "It's okay. I'll drive you right-"

Suddenly, the lights in the restaurant dimmed and lights lit up the stage at the front of the large room. The red curtain slowly opened and, even if Barbara had been sitting in the back instead of the very front, she would've known the man who stood at the front of the stage with a microphone on his ear.

"Dick?" She murmured quietly, too stunned to move from her position of hand-holding with the waiter who cursed under his breath.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. As you know, every night there is a performance of some kind at eight-fifteen. However, tonight the performance will be a little delayed." After Dick said that in his most professional voice he could muster, Barbara knew he had noticed her position with the waiter. In the following clamor of the crowd, she withdrew her hands.

"Why isn't there going to be a performance you may ask." Dick said, his voice almost comical how professional it was. "Well, I will tell you something very important is happening right now, so you may have to wait until it is finished." Due to the professionally comical voice of her boyfriend, a large number of fancily dressed people laughed.

"Now, my name is Richard Grayson, but, please, call me Dick." His silly voice was starting to cause Barbara to giggle. "And I am here for a very special reason wearing my monkey suit." More laughter made him pause. "Right now, there is a very special girl in the audience named Barbara Gordon. Could I please get a follow spot?"

Right then, a follow spot appeared right on the table next to her. Maintaining his smile, Dick looked up to the people with the light in the back. "Could you move it to the left, Bill?"

"My name's Bob!"

"Oh, sorry. Could you please move it to the left, Bob?" Dick asked. Instantaneously, the spotlight landed on her. She stood, noticing how the waiter tried to sink into his seat also shown by the spotlight. "And waiter who tried to take my beautiful girlfriend to his place knowing that I was coming up here tonight, would you mind stepping out of the spotlight?"

People started making noises, jeering at him. Red in the face, he stepped away. His job was probably gone now. Barbara wasn't too torn up about it, either.

"Well, then. I suppose the mood is set." He smiled, slowly making his way down the isle to her table and standing in front of her. His tone became serious, yet still joyful. "Gothamites, I come before you with a large announcement. Barbara Gordon is my girlfriend, but she's more than that. She is my best friend and I love her more than anything." After a few "aw"s, he got on his knees and whipped out a small box that he had only a small amount of time ago shown to her father and opened it.

"Barbara Gordon, will you marry me?"

FudoTwin17: Yeah, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now.

Cat: Wow.

FudoTwin17: Ummhmm.

Dog # 1: Well, review.

FudoTwin17: OTHERWISE I WON'T UPDATE FOR A REALLY LONG TIME!

Cat: Yeah. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

FudoTwin17: Hello, my wonderful, little reviewers!

Cat: But some of them don't review.

FudoTwin17: Readers, then.

Dog # 1: That fits better.

FudoTwin17: Anyway, it's been a while. So I'm going to thank you for staying with this story and do the disclaimer so you can read the story.

Cat: Yeah.

FudoTwin17: I don't own YJ or anything else mentioned in this.

Chapter 2

_"Yes." Barbara started to laugh. "Yes! Oh, yes!" _

_ Dick smiled, joy evident in his bright smile as he slid the ring on her finger and stood only to be knocked to the ground by his bride as she laughed, arms tight around him. "Aw"s and sighs, as annoying as they were, didn't seem to bother her right then._

They didn't then either. She and Nightwing were running over the tall skyscrapers, waiting and watching for trouble. She could take anything on with Nightwing, her Nightwing (It sounded so great to say!), by her side.

She listened closely, eyes wandering and searching Gotham for her nightly games of crime and disaster. However, this time she saw none. None at all. It was as if the overpopulated city were giving her an engagement present, letting her spend more time with Nightwing. Nightwing, her Nightwing. It was perfect to say.

"I don't think we're finding anything." Nightwing said.

"You're right." Batgirl replied as they jumped across a gap onto another building, rolling to lessen the impact.

"One more round before we call it a night?" He asked, smiling a brilliant smile that, if she could have seen his eyes, would have made her dizzy enough to fall off of the giant building. But he would have caught her. He always caught her when she fell. Always.

"Sure." She replied, looking forward and seeing a great light in front of her. She frowned. "I think we finally found something."

"Yeah." He agreed, staring at it.

_It_ turned out to be a great fire. A huge apartment complex was burning slowly to the ground. The two bats might have left it to the firefighters, but the loud screams weren't just coming from outside the building. There were still people inside.

So the two did the most stupid thing in the world. They busted open a window and started searching for people. After a few minutes and only finding a cat, that Nightwing saved by the way, they went to the next level. However, they found much more on this floor than they would have expected.

There was a man in a completely black suit and a strange mask-like face-

"Black Mask." Batgirl growled.

"Yep. And he's not too happy." Added a familiar voice from right next to Nightwing. Of course, it was that little Robin. He was number three, Tim, but it didn't matter. He was Robin in his own right and his costume had it's alterations. "We were fighting and he kinda blew the place."

Nightwing rose an eyebrow under his mask. "Come on, Black Mask! You set the place on fire just to play with Robin? Well, I guess you got more than you bargained for."

Black Mask smiled. "Well, at least the job I started will be finished."

Batgirl stared, then realized what he meant. A beam just above Robin that had been set aflame was starting to fall. She didn't have time to yell, to warn the boy before it began to fall.

But it didn't hit him.

Seeing the falling debris, Nightwing had just tackled him out of the way when it fell. But he let out a gasp of pain as the burning beam landed. When the dust cleared, Nightwing was grounded, the beam pinning his leg under the beam. Sweat built itself up at his forehead where a look of extreme pain had plastered itself where there was once joy.

"Nightwing!" Tim exclaimed, collapsing next to his older brother, eyes wide with fear.

Barbara collapsed next to the burning beam, working to ignore how her eyes had begun to tear up. The smoke and fumes were starting to get to her. She looked at Tim as she put her gloved hands under the beam and worked to pull it, push it, get it off of her Nightwing, her Nightwing. "Help me!"

Immediately, he crawled over, working to lift it off of the other boy, Black Mask forgotten.

"I suppose I'll let myself out then. I wouldn't want to be late." He laughed, fading into the darkness behind him. "Goodbye, Bird boy. Maybe I finally got one of you." He laughed again, this time his voice leaving with him.

Sweat dripped down Tim's face. "Crap." He gasped, loosing his hold and letting it crush down again on the older male's leg.

Nightwing bit his lip. When Batgirl let a look of fear cross her face, he smiled brightly at her as if to tell her he was fine and not injured and trapped underneath a burning piece of debris. She bit her lip, once again pulling up the beam with all the strength she had, coughing all the while.

Then the entire building collapsed.

Batgirl had no clue what had happened until she opened her eyes to the outside world. She was laying across Nightwing, who had fallen unconscious, with Robin laying down right next to them. The moon shown down on them brightly. She blinked getting up, looking at the roof that the three of them had been deposited on. She blinked. "What just happened?"

"Uh," Tim began sheepishly, "well, when you lifted up the beam, Nightwing got his leg out from underneath it. You collapsed and I couldn't get up, so Nightwing slung you over his shoulder and grabbed me and somehow, he got us up here." The new Robin frowned, walking over to touch the place on Dick's leg where the costume had been burnt away.

Batgirl made her way over, touching it. It was burnt pretty badly, but the costume had taken the most of the damage. She quickly took away her hand when she heard spluttering. She was by Nightwing's side instantly.

He coughed, sitting up. "Okay, let's never do that again."

Robin laughed as he sat next to the older Robin and Batgirl touched the side of Nightwing's face. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He replied, standing and checking out the burn before moving back to standing absentmindedly.

"Fine?"

"Oh, fine. I think I'm bleeding internally. All my ribs are broken. My nose might be cracked. I think my wrists are broken. There's a possibility-" Before Dick could continue with more ridiculous statements, Batgirl interrupted him, drawing him close to her as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Need a kiss to make your bo-bo all better?" She asked, eyes glinting dangerously.

"I just might." He replied, leaning down as his hands slid around her waist.

Their lips had just brushed when-

"Ew!" Complained Robin. "You know, you can keep your slightly more than friend relationship to yourselves on patrol!"

Dick laughed, dropping down to little Robin's height and messing up Robin's hair. "Not any more." He stated.

Robin blinked. "Huh?"

"We're engaged." Batgirl stated, smirking at the look on her sort of little brother's face. It wasn't long before his smile became eccentric and he tackled Nightwing.

"Finally!" He exclaimed.

. . .

From his place behind the computer screen, the masked figure smiled. He had something to blackmail the man with, then. Sure, he could have used the brat or the bat, but the girl at that stage was so much more appealing to him. After all, in marriage, it's agreed that the man would die for her.

He would know. The figure had once been married, although the end result was painful and unforgiving, leaving him scarred for life and with only pain. But he would still die for her. What happened to them, well, he knew it well. It devoured him inside out until he was the man he was that very moment.

Nightwing was going to gain a new life for her.

After all, that couldn't have been any worse than loosing one's life. It was essentially the same thing. A caterpillar dies when it becomes a butterfly. Innocence dies when understanding hits. A child dies with age.

People died inside every day. He was only one excuse.

Nightwing, Dick Grayson, would be another.

After all, it wouldn't be the first time Dick took up another roll, died to rise again. That was his part in life. He was that of a small bird that would kill it's shell as it hatched and rose into a bright, red robin, only to pass on to a darkened spirit with a great blueness on his chest. Soon, even that role would be one that he would kill.

For a girl.

For _the _girl.

. . .

Wally groaned as Starfire stared him down. She wore a normal, modern dress that made her fit into the human population, sure, but she stuck out like a sore thumb in the loosely dressed population of those in the shady park next to the hot dog cart. She just wouldn't leave him alone!

No matter how many times that he told her that Nightwing-her Nightwing-was gone, she refused to hear it.

"Please," She begged, moving her vibrant red hair out of her eyes, "just tell me where he is! I know he can't have moved on already!"

"I'm sorry, Star, but he's not yours anymore." Wally tried to reason with her. "He's been with-"

"No!" She exclaimed. "He-He can't have moved on already! Please, Wally, just tell me where he is. Once we talk, he'll remember how he feels and we-"

"No, that won't happen." Interrupted a familiar voice. "Please, don't kid yourself." The two sitting there turned to watch Zatanna Zatarra approach them. She wore a simple pair of jeans and an undershirt, but she too seemed to stand out as she sat next to Wally, looking at Starfire.

"But-" Star tried again.

"No." Zatanna reached out and grabbed the alien's hand. "I know how you feel. Dick and I were together once, too, you know. I don't think anyone really forgets a guy like that, but you have to know that it was you who ended it. You have to let him be happy. Trust me."

Starfire pulled away her hand. "But it is different! You were together as-as children! Kids! And we were together older. We love each other! He proposed!"

"And you ended it." Wally interrupted gently.

"He's with Barbara now." Zatanna said gently, grasping the other woman's hand once again. She wasn't a bad girl in any means. Starfire just didn't want to loose him. She was in denial. She loved Dick a lot. And he had proposed, it was true, but after she left, he let her go. And Barbara was there for him. Barbara was his best friend. Barbara was the girl that he was with. They were happy together.

"No!" Exclaimed Starfire, standing. "He-He doesn't belong with her!"

"I'm sorry, Star." Wally said. "But they're together now." He sighed, scratching the back of his head as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't decide whether or not to.

"Wally?" Zatanna questioned.

He looked at her.

"What are you keeping from us?" Starfire asked, anger making her voice tremble.

"It's not my place to tell you. Dick will tell you when he's ready." Wally stated. Starfire stared at him.

"Not if you won't tell me where he is!" She exclaimed.

"Star-"

"Just tell her." Zatanna said, staring down Wally.

"I-I-"

Zatanna just suddenly felt tired. She had a long day as well as Wally and Dick and Starfire. She didn't want to sit through this while Wally knew what was going on and Dick wasn't telling. Her eyes narrowed. "Llet su ruoy terces won." She commanded.

"Dick pr-pr-pr-" He looked like he was struggling with his own tongue as the spell forced him to say it. "Dick proposed!"

Starfire paled, and that was saying a lot with her beautiful tan skin. Anger seemed to take it's course. Her eyes glowed an unearthly green. "Fine! I'll find him myself! He's obviously with Barbara anyway!" She exclaimed hysterically, running away so she could find a convenient place to change and fly off to Gotham.

Wally glared at Zatanna. "Thanks for the help."

Zatanna made a face. "Sorry. Bad day?"

Wally sighed. "You're forgiven."

Zatanna sighed a breath of relief, slightly upset at what she had done.

"But you still have to talk to Dick."

Zatanna paled. She had a large apology to give. She hoped that somehow it would be easy enough for him to forgive her. No, she didn't just hope, she prayed. And prayed. And prayed.

. . .

Starfire wouldn't admit it, but as she flew, hot tears picked at her green eyes. Was it true? Why didn't Dick tell her? Or face her? Why didn't he let her apologize in time? One hot tear slid down her face.

It was so upsetting. She just wanted to die. It was horrible. But maybe she could fix it. She could fix everything and her and Dick would have that happily ever after that he used to tell her about when he explained stories to her.

She could clearly remember that moment. It had been perfect.

. . .

_Robin laughed at Starfire as she stared at him incredulously. "Star, not all stories are true."_

_ Starfire had frowned at that sentence. She didn't understand. They all sounded perfectly plausible. They could happen, couldn't they? Millions of things like that happened all the time. So why would someone tell a story that wasn't true when there were so many crazy things happening each day? "I do not understand, Robin." She said._

_ He smiled, sitting down next to her on her bed. "Well, some people just don't like reality. It doesn't always end well. So people make stories up with happy endings that they can imagine. They sort of make themselves become the characters so they can have a happy ending."_

_ "But surely everything has some sort of good result." Starfire said._

_ "Not always. Not everyone can really look at the positive side very easily." Robin replied. "But some people can learn. Some people can dream. That's what brings back their hope. Hope is the one thing they really get out of happy endings. Hope that tomorrow could be better." Seeing her slowly beginning to understand, he used an example. "You know, like Cinderella."_

_ Starfire blinked. "Who is this Cinderella?"_

_ Robin blinked, realizing that she hadn't known who Cinderella was since it was an Earthen story. "Well, it goes that there was this girl, Eleanor. She had a happy life with her parents in a huge house. One day, though, her mother died."_

_ Starfire gasped. "Oh, no!"_

_ "Yeah." Robin replied. "So, thinking that his daughter needed a mother figure, he found a new __wife with two daughters and married her, but he soon got sick and passed on."_

_ "So, this stepmother. She is the new light, the hope that this story shows." Starfire figured, trying to figure it out._

_ "Oh, no." Robin replied shaking his head as he leaned closer to her to tell the story. "No, with her father out of the way, they revealed that they were wicked. The stepmother gave everything to her two daughters, pampering them with fine dresses, good food, and warm beds. But Eleanor was given dirty servant clothes, forced to eat the scraps they threw her, and had to do all the work around the house. And since they didn't give her a bed, she slept next the fire each night, with only the cinders and embers of the fire to keep her company. Her stepsisters were ruthless, too. They laughed and scoffed at her, giving her extra work and making fun of her."_

_ Starfire gasped. "That's horrible!"_

_ Robin nodded. "Since she always was forced to tend to the cinders, they began to call her Cinderella, a complete mockery. But Cinderella did her best. She was kind and sweet-hearted."_

_ Starfire frowned. "That's the message of hope?"_

_ Robin laughed. "No, no. You're impatient. Here, I'll skip a bit ahead. You see, there was this ball coming up. The prince of the lands, he wanted to find a bride, so he held a ball. Every girl who wasn't married and able was to come. So, Cinderella worked and worked, helping her stepsisters with their dresses under the promise of her stepmother that she would be able to go."_

_ Starfire smiled._

_ "But that night, her stepmother told her to go get one of her dresses, but Cinderella didn't have any dresses. She asked to borrow one of her sister's, but they said no and that if she didn't have any dresses that she couldn't go and they left her crying by the fire."_

_ Starfire frowned. "That's awful!"_

_ "Yeah." Robin agreed. "Anyway, Cinderella was crying and begging the empty room for a miracle when in the room suddenly appeared a fairy. Uh, you know, a chick with wings and magic." Starfire nodded to show she understood. "She said she was Cinderella's fairy god mother and that she was there to grant her wish." Robin smiled. "And she conjured up seven horses, a footman, a carriage driver, and a carriage. Then, she made Cinderella so beautiful that no one would recognize her she was so clean and in such fancy clothes."_

_ Starfire squealed in delight. Robin smiled._

_ "But the fairy warned her that she had to be back at midnight, because the spell would fail and leave her with her old rags and her things gone. So, Cinderella appeared at the ball and she was so beautiful that her sisters didn't even recognize her. She was thought to be a foreign princess and the prince fell in love with her, dancing with her all night long and never once dancing with another girl."_

_ Starfire laughed._

_ "But, as they were dancing, the clock struck, reminding her that it was almost midnight and she ran from the prince and the ball. However, the prince was persistent and chased her until he could no longer see her as she had run to her carriage. But in her rush she had left a single glass slipper." Robin said. "When the sisters returned home, they were angry that their chance with the prince had been ruined and complained to Cinderella about the girl. Cinderella had made it home just as the clock struck twelve, but even as her clothes were replaced with rags, her glass slipper didn't disappear."_

_ "Why not?" Starfire asked._

_ Robin shrugged. "Magic."_

_ Starfire smiled at his goofy expression._

_ "Anyways, the next day, the prince searched all the lands. He came to every door, letting every girl try on the slipper, claiming that the one that fit would become his bride. Of course, by then, the stepmother became worried. She feared that it might turn out that Cinderella may have fit the shoe, even though she had no clue Cinderella was that beautiful maiden and locked her in a storage room where lots of old stuff was."_

_ Starfire gasped. _

_ Robin nodded. "Then the prince arrived. With him was the shoe and they walked to the house where the first sister tried to fit into the shoe. When it didn't fit, the prince asked if there was anyone else that it might fit and the second sister tried it on. However it didn't fit, so he asked if there was any other girl in the home that it might fit. The stepmother said there wasn't."_

_ "That blorthog!" Exclaimed Starfire. "She-"_

_ "Oh, but there's more." Robin interrupted. When she was quiet he continued. "You see, hearing everything Cinderella banged on the door, screamed, begged, and even cried. The door was locked and she couldn't get out. Now, the prince had a bad feeling and asked again if there was anyone else, not hearing Cinderella. At this point, Cinderella had all but given up. But the stepmother made a mistake. She said no one but the servants. So, the prince asked her to call the servants."_

_ Starfire smiled._

_ "But Cinderella was still stuck in the room. All the servants in the house filed in front of him and he found that none of the women fit the shoe. So he asked if there was anyone else, and they said that Cinderella hadn't tried it." Robin said. "So, one of them led the prince to Cinderella. When she tried on the shoe, not only did it fit perfectly, but she was transformed into the girl she had been that night. The prince was overjoyed and the two got married that very week. They lived happily ever after. The end." Robin finished._

_ "That's a good ending." Starfire said._

_ Robin smiled. "That's how people find the hope in the stories. The characters go through so much, but find that in the end, they win. It gives people hope and it inspires them. That's what fairy tales do."_

_ Starfire had smiled, "I see." _

_ She hadn't realized she was so close to Robin until that point when her hand slid into his. She leaned forward on impulse, and, for some reason, so did he. Their lips had touched and she remembered all that Cinderella went through._

_ She had her prince._

. . .

That moment was more than perfect. It was precious. She remembered it and would always remember it for the rest of her life. Before that, she hadn't really understood it. Why people need stories for them to find hope, but now she understood.

She was going through a rough time. She had lost her prince. She was scared.

She didn't know what she was going to.

But she had to do something.

So Starfire was going to speak with him. She was going to at least get a few questions answered. She wanted him back. She wanted so much.

Starfire wanted her prince back.

Cinderella got her prince.

FudoTwin17: Yay! Okay, I like it. ^^

Dog # 1: I see.

FudoTwin17: Yeah. Okay, guys, R&R!


End file.
